La primera vez
by Sakurei Ume
Summary: [Terminado] [One-shot] [Kashino x Amano] Por que la primera vez que Kashino Makoto se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía Amano Ichigo, fue también la primera vez, que se sentía tontamente celoso.


La primera vez que Kashino Makoto se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su compañera Amano Ichigo fue cuando Henri-sensei regresó a la Academia St. Marie. Al verla tan distraída, había dado por supuesto que había sido por alguna noticia de su familia, algún tipo de problema con Koshiro-senpai o por una pelea con su Espíritu de los Dulces, Vanilla. No le había dado demasiada importancia, hasta que escuchó como su joven amiga le preguntaba a su profesora donde se encontraba Henri-sensei. Y su primera reacción fue mirarla con sorpresa y cierta incredulidad.

No había querido creerla. Había deseado que hubiese sido información falsa, una mala broma... cualquier tipo de excusa salvo que fuera verdad. Pero lo era. Y lo primero que pensó fue _"Y ahora...¿que?"_

Por que no hacia falta ser un genio para ver como el rostro de Amano Ichigo se iluminaba ante la más mínima posibilidad de encontrarse con Henri-sensei. Como sus grandes ojos brillaban de emoción y sus manos temblaban levemente por la anticipación. Incluso, si alguien pasaba por alto todos aquellos síntomas- que Kashino notó- el que hubiera suspendido la práctica de dulces de aquel día para poder entregarle sus pasteles al profesor, mostraba cuan ilusionada se encontraba.

Y para el final del día, Kashino estaba al borde del colapso.

—"Diablos... ¿por que me molesta tanto?"— se preguntó en voz alta, mientras terminaba de cambiarse el uniforme del colegio por algo más cómodo para su entrenamiento nocturno. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, antes de apagar las luces y salir de su dormitorio rumbo al salón de clase para practicar como templar el chocolate, como cada noche.

Y durante cerca de media hora, mientras templaba el chocolate sobre la pulida superficie de mármol, logró alejar de si los inquietantes pensamientos que en las últimas horas lo habían atormentado. Pensamientos en los que Amano Ichigo era la principal protagonista.

Pero la paz, tan preciada para él, se escurrió entre sus dedos cuando la culpable de su desasosiego-y de que en las últimas horas hubiera pensado en mil y una formas de matar a Henri-sensei -apareció en el salón de clase, acompañada de su inseparable espíritu, para practicar.

Había querido ignorarla- pero Chocolat pensó que era buena idea empezar una pequeña pelea con Vanilla-, había querido dejar el tema del rubio profesor para algún otro momento más adecuado, como cuando el no estuviera presente- pero Chocolat había creído oportuno mencionarlo-, había querido olvidar que había sido plantado, junto con sus compañeros Hanabusa y Andou, por la chica-pero Chocolat había tenido que recordarlo-, pero sobretodo había querido desaparecer cuando el espíritu de su compañera de equipo declaró que si Amano Ichigo estaba tan ilusionada por ver a Henri-sensei, era por que -seguramente- estaba enamorada de él.

No había podido evitarlo, una de sus manos se entumeció ante el shock que le produjo esas palabras, y la espátula que había estado sosteniendo se le resbalo, cayendo de forma estrepitosa al suelo. La recogió y limpió, intento en todo momento no mirar ni a su compañera Chocolat- que se había dado cuenta del cambio que aquellas palabras habían producido en él- y mucho menos de mirar a Amano Ichigo.

Para cuando se dejo caer en su cama, dos horas más tarde, se encontraba exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente. Chocolat ya había caído dormida sobre su pequeña cama y, aun a pesar de caerse de sueño, no era capaz de dormir. Miro con sus ojos castaños, el techo pintado de blanco de su cuarto y suspiro.

—"Amano... Ichigo"—murmuró, cerrando sus ojos con cierta melancolía—"Ichigo-chan"

La primera vez que Kashino Makoto llamó por su nombre a su compañera de equipo, fue también la primera vez en la que sintió celos, y sobretodo... la primera vez que su sueño de ser chocolatier, no era realmente su meta en la vida.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Es algo que se me ocurrió después de ver el capitulo de Yumeiro Pattissiere en el que Henri-sensei regresa de Francía para hacer de juez e Ichigo no puede evitar su emoción por verlo. ¿Acaso Kashino no estaba super dulce y kawaii estando celoso? / ¡Me encanto!**

**Un beso!**


End file.
